Training Wheels
'Training Wheels - '''piosenka Melanie Martinez. Należy do albumu Cry Baby. Została wydana w 2015 roku. Tekst oryginalny 1 Riding down, riding down My hand on your seat The whole way round I carry band-aids on me now For when your soft hands hit the jagged ground Wheels aren't even touching the ground Scared to take them off but they're so worn down Promise I won't push you straight to the dirt If you promise me you'll take them off first Chorus (x2) I love everything you do When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do I wanna ride my bike with you Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you I'll pull them off for you 2 Letting go, letting go Telling you things you already know I explode, I explode Asking you where you want us to go You've been riding two wheelers all your life It's not like I'm asking to be your wife I wanna make you mine, but that's hard to say Is this coming off in a cheesy way? Chorus (x2) I love everything you do When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do I wanna ride my bike with you Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you I'll pull them off for you Bridge (Everything you do) (I wanna ride my bike with you) (No training wheels left for you) Chorus (x2) I love everything you do When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do I wanna ride my bike with you Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you I'll pull them off for you Tekst polski Jedziemy w dół, jedziemy w dół Moja ręka na Twoim siodełku Przez całą drogę Noszę teraz przy sobie plasterki Na czas, kiedy Twoje delikatne ręce dotkną postrzępionej ziemi Koła nawet nie dotykają ziemi Boisz się je zdjąć, chociaż są takie zniszczone Obiecuję, że nie zepchnę cię prosto na ziemię Jeśli obiecasz, że najpierw je zdejmiesz Kocham wszystko, co robisz Kiedy nazywasz mnie kurewsko głupią przez te wszystkie głupie rzeczy, które robię Chcę jeździć z tobą na rowerze Kompletnie rozebrana, bez pomocniczych kół dla ciebie Zdejmę je dla ciebie Odpuszczam, odpuszczam Mówiąc ci rzeczy, które już wiesz Wybucham, wybucham Pytając, gdzie chcesz abyśmy pojechali Jeździłeś na dwóch kołach całe swoje życie To nie tak, że proszę by zostać twoją żoną, Chcę żebyś był mój, ale trudno to powiedzieć Czy to wychodzi w tandetny sposób? Kocham wszystko, co robisz Kiedy nazywasz mnie kurewsko głupią przez te wszystkie głupie rzeczy, które robię Chcę jeździć z tobą na rowerze Kompletnie rozebrana, bez pomocniczych kół dla ciebie Zdejmę je dla ciebie (Wszystko co robisz) (Chcę jeździć z Tobą na moim rowerze) (Bez pomocniczych kół dla Ciebie) Kocham wszystko co robisz Kiedy nazywasz mnie kurewsko głupią przez te wszystkie głupie rzeczy, które robię Chcę jeździc z tobą na rowerze Całkiem rozebrana, bez pomocniczych kół dla ciebie Zdejmę je dla ciebie Tekst i tłumaczenie Tekst oryginalny i tłumaczenie pochodzą ze strony tekstowo.pl''. Ciekawostki *Rower w piosence symbolizuje związek. Melanie chce aby jej ukochany przestał się bać i zangażował się w ich relacje (zdjęcie kółek pomocniczych), a także obiecuje, że ''nie zepchnie go na ziemie ''czyli nie zrani. *Jest to jedyna piosenka o miłości w albumie Cry Baby. *Melanie napisała tę piosenkę w ciągu dwudziestu minut, wyjaśniając, że trudne jest pisanie szczęśliwych akordów głównych. Ale jakoś, ze względu na to, jak naprawdę była szczęśliwa i zakochana, przyszło szybko. *Ta piosenka jest najbardziej wyraźną piosenką z tego albumu, gdzie Melanie przeklinała 12 razy w tym utworze. Kategoria:Cry Baby (album) Kategoria:Piosenki